Lonely lunch
by Bramby
Summary: Ushijima siempre almuerza solo.


La escuela me ha quitado la inspiración, así que perdón por esto.

Antes que nada esto es viejo, no hay un historia muy real aquí y casi lo estoy publicando porque sí, es solo que el otro día vi que publicaron mis fanfics en un grupo y me sentí muy feliz, así que esto es como un ¿agradecimiento?, bueno, algo así, estoy feliz de que a la gente le guste lo que escribo, aunque esto no sea muy bueno (de hecho es muy malo), espero no arrepentirme de publicar esto, tengo más ideas, al rato vendré con algo mejor, lo prometo.

Sin más, les dejo leer.

...

 **Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencias: Insinuaciones de bullying.**

* * *

Desde que Ushijima tiene memoria la comida significa silencio y soledad.

Al principio no era así, cuando tenía ocho años solía comer con su padre, su madre siempre se encontraba ocupada, además no le gustaba comer acompañada, por lo cual ella nunca se unía, tampoco su abuela, solo eran Ushijima y su padre, claro que este un día desapareció por la puerta.

Después de eso Ushijima se encontró a sí mismo solo en una mesa gigantesca, su madre le dejaba la comida preparada y se iba, en ocasiones ella se sentaba con él, pero no hablaban y cuando lo hacían solo era para decirle que usara la mano derecha, Ushijima había encontrado eso muy incómodo, por lo cual prefería simplemente evitarla, lo mismo con su abuela.

Así que todos los almuerzos en casa fueron así, con él sentado mirando a la nada y masticando sus alimentos.

De alguna forma eso le hacía sentir triste.

…

Las cosas no cambiaron cuando entro a la escuela media.

Ushijima había sido criado en casa, así que no sabía cómo relacionarse, durante las clases mantuvo silencio y dio una presentación muy cerrada, también señalaba cuando sus compañeros tenían un error, en palabras más simples, hacía lo que podía.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Ushijima simplemente siguió a sus compañeros, gracias a esto logró dar con el comedor, no era muy grande pero estaba lleno de niños, todos charlaban animadamente mientras comían, no había ni una sola mesa que no tuviera por lo menos a dos niños charlando, casi sin querer Ushijima se emocionó por este hecho, se apresuró a tomar una bandeja con alimentos y se sentó a esperar que alguien fuera a hablarle.

No sucedió nada, ni ese día, ni el resto de sus días en la escuela media.

Eso se le hizo costumbre.

Por las mañanas desayunaba solo, en la escuela comía solo, en casa le esperaba un gran tazón de comida –todo para él solo- y para la cena un poco de soledad.

Ushijima estaba totalmente acostumbrado, tampoco es que le preocupara demasiado, al fin y al cabo había logrado jugar voleibol, es cierto que no tuvo la mejor relación del mundo con su equipo, pero tampoco le trataban mal y de vez en cuando le daban cumplidos sobre sus remates, otras veces decían cosas malas de él pero Ushijima las ignoraba, su madre le había dicho que era porque le tenían envidia.

En fin, gracias a ese equipo logró quedarse en Shiratorizawa –porque una cosa era la escuela media y otra la preparatoria-, de alguna forma eso le emocionaba, Shiratorizawa era un suelo fértil y estaba seguro que él haría de ese equipo el mejor.

Aunque tuviera que almorzar solo.

…

Ushijima no cambio nada cuando entro a Shiratorizawa, no hablaba a menos que se le indicara, dio una presentación cerrada, daba "consejos" a sus compañeros y de inmediato se inscribió al club de voleibol.

Decidió seguir su rutina, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo tomo una enorme bandeja y se sentó en una mesa cercana, dio el primer bocado de su comida y miro a la nada.

Ninguna novedad.

—¿Tu eres Ushijima Wakatoshi? —una voz chillona hizo que Ushijima despegara la mirada de la nada y volteara a su derecha.

Era un chico que tenía más o menos su estatura, delgaducho, su cabello era rojo, tenía un peinado picudo y su rostro era extraño.

—Sí—respondió secamente.

El pelirrojo inclino la cabeza e hizo una mueca, se le notaba emocionado.

—¡Que genial! —ensancho su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado—, tus remates son increíbles.

—Gracias.

—¡Y cuando remates haces una pose tan genial! —el chico volvió a hacer una mueca—, no me sorprende que estés en Shiratorizawa, ¿fuiste invitado?

—Sí.

—Aunque no lo creas yo también—el chico se señaló de manera arrogante, para luego soltar una risilla—. Soy Tendou Satori, quiero ser un bloqueador, ¿y tú?

—Seré el as—aclaró Ushijima y Tendou le sonrió.

—Que tonto…—murmuro el pelirrojo y se golpeó la nuca—¡pero si es obvio que lo serás!

—…—Ushijima acababa de notar que Tendou se había sentado a su lado.

—Oye, Ushijima-kun, ¿has oído el chiste de las abejas?

Y parecía que no iba a irse.

…

Después de clases vio a Tendou en el club de voleibol, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta él entusiasmado y se la paso hablándole sobre cosas que no entendía o simplemente no conocía.

"Que pesado", habían dicho algunos de sus compañeros, no sabe si se referían a Tendou por ser tan entusiasta o a él mismo por dar respuestas simples, pero no importaba realmente, a Tendou le resbalaba todo y de alguna forma eso le reconfortaba.

—¡Chico milagroso, Wakatoshi! —gritó Tendou cuando Ushijima paso a hacer sus pruebas de remate.

Todos se le quedaron viendo y Ushijima solo pudo pensar que Tendou era raro, aun así se acercó y le dio las gracias.

Tendou podía ser todo lo raro que quisieras, pero se sentó a hablar con él en el almuerzo y aunque al principio Ushijima no entendió por completo el sentimiento, apreciaba ese gesto.

…

Con el tiempo se volvió parte de su rutina.

Desayunar con Tendou, almorzar con Tendou y cenar con Tendou.

El pelirrojo se había pegado a él como lapa, se había enterado –con las largas conversaciones que le daba- que Tendou nunca tuvo muchos amigos, siempre era víctima de burlas y gracias a su actitud la gente le huía, según todos él tenía una personalidad horrible.

Justo como le pasaba a Ushijima.

Es cierto que Tendou era ruidoso e irritante hasta cierto punto, pero nunca le encontró una personalidad desagradable, es más, le gustaba la personalidad que tenía, decía las cosas de frente, a veces exageraba ciertas fallas de la gente que le desagradaba, pero en ningún momento mintió.

A Ushijima le gustaban ese tipo de personas, honestas y directas.

Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, lo único que los separaba eran las clases y sus dormitorios, fuera de eso Tendou siempre salía a buscarlo y Ushijima lo esperaba.

…

Hubo una ocasión en la que los dos charlaban animadamente (más bien Tendou hablaba y Ushijima solo escuchaba), y de la nada se acercó un chico mayor que ellos y señalo a Tendou.

—¿Por qué te juntas con este rarito desagradable? —dijo y empezó a reír.

Ushijima le ignoro por completo, si se trataba de molestar no había que darle importancia, eso le habían enseñado, claro que no notó que Tendou si se vio afectado, demasiado.

Al rato durante el descanso Tendou no hablo, lo cual era rarísimo y llamo la atención de Ushijima.

—Te ha pasado algo—dijo y el pelirrojo empezó a reír.

—Ni siquiera es pregunta…—murmuro y sonrió, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno serio.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Por qué te juntas con un rarito desagradable como yo?

—… No entiendo.

—¡Ya sabes! —Tendou le sonrió nervioso—, soy irritante, digo cosas desagradables, soy feo y tonto, ¿por qué alguien de tu calibre se junta conmigo?

—Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta—Ushijima frunció el ceño y Tendou le miro desconcertado.

—¿Por qué te juntas con un imbécil como yo?

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Desde que tenía ocho años…—comenzó a relatar Ushijima—, me la he pasado comiendo solo, no sé si le desagrado a la gente o qué, pero ni mi madre se sienta a comer conmigo.

—Ah…

—Un día tú llegaste y te sentaste.

—…

—¿Por qué?

—… Creí que sería grandioso poder estar contigo y que dijeran: "wow, ¿ya viste a Ushijima?" y yo pudiera responder "es mi amigo".

—…

—Eres mi primer amigo…

—El mío igual.

Tendou le miro sorprendido y Ushijima se levantó de su lugar.

—Es hora de volver a clases—dijo el castaño y empezó a caminar, Tendou le siguió apresurado.

—¡Eres el mejor, Wakatoshi! —gritó Tendou emocionado—¡y no importa que puedan pensar los demás de ti, de mí o de nosotros!, ¡somos los mejores!

—Cierto—Ushijima sonrió sin querer—, nos vemos mañana en el comedor.

—¿Almorzaremos juntos? —Tendou se hizo el tonto y empezó a reír, Ushijima simplemente asintió.

—Sí.

Ushijima se anotó mentalmente que mañana tocaba almorzar con Tendou.

* * *

Al principio esto era como el inicio de una historia muy larga, donde la gente veía a Ushijima como el mejor, pero aun así nadie se acercaba a hablarle, que Tendou era visto como un raro y a la gente no le gustaba que se juntara con Ushijima, porque no eran de la misma "clase", también pensaba incluir como poco a poco se juntaban con el resto de los chicos de tercero, que al principio los veían como raritos pero al final superan los prejuicios y en el transcurso de eso Ushijima y Tendou se enamoraban, claro que no estoy para escribir algo así, mi forma de escribir no me deja, pero realmente quería compartirlo porque pensé que tenía una idea muy buena, por si alguien se anima a escribirlo.

Al final corte todo y deje esto, es horrible, lo sé, pero dentro de poco haré algo mejor, al menos eso espero.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
